New Republic High School
by Whiterosegirl100
Summary: When two new girls show up at NRH will the turtle befriend them? Some more than others. Raph/OC and Leo/OC
1. Chapter 1

New Republic High School

Chapter one: New girls

Hey peoples, I do not own TMNT as much as I wish I did I do not. I only own my OC's Shane and Shaye, their parents, and their friends ohh and later my OC's brother. Raph/OC and Leo/OC. P.S. Shane was never really in they MMA championships I just made it up to make the story more interesting. Shane is from Porta Rico, Shaye is from America.

Shaye's p.o.v

I woke up to the sound of a beeping alarm clock. I always had to wake up Shane, I shoved the raven/red haired girl out of bed. I know Shane is not a girl name my parents thought that they were adoptinga boy but they got my sister, but she's the closest to a boy your gunna get. I looked in the mirror my blonde hair reached my mid back unlike miss long hair over there, her hair goes down to her waist, but she wears it in a braid. Shane's eyes are a shocking green, my eyes are a deep blue. I put on my normal clothes, blue skinny jeans, white T-shirt with the words "Love,Live,and Prosper", Cream colored flats, and a deep sky blue zip-up hoodie. Shane put on a red T-shirt that said "MMA championships 2011" ( FYI Shane is the only girl to be in the championships at only fifteen ) black skinny jeans that were ripped in all the right places, black combat boots, red headphones that she wore around her neck, a red and black SnapBack that she kept her hair in, black fingerless fighting gloves, and a red sweatshirt that she wore around her waist.

We walked down to get breakfast, Shane picked up a note and said "Uh the amount of business trips they go on is loco!" I laughed slightly, she always will have that accent. Our parents are big star movie producers, Shane and I grabbed our bags and walked out. I was the older sister but Shane was stronger and more hot headed.

Shane started singing. Then I saw four boys watching us, one of them had red hair and green eyes and was checking out Shane. One of them was ginger headed and was goofing off, another was messing around with his phone and he had coffee tainted hair. The last one was looking at me he had navy blue hair. I tugged at Shane's arm, she looked at me and I motioned for us to go faster. She started walking faster so did I, the boys behind us disappeared. Then I felt someone push me and Shane into an alleyway. I looked over and five guys with dragon tattoos were in the alleyway with us. I heard Shane mutter "oh Alegría" I pulled my katanas and she pulled out her sias.

We kicked their buts Shane said "Hijo de tu puta madre! We're gunna be late for school!" We grabbed our bags and ran to school, turns out her watch was thirty minutes early so we had forty-five minutes to get ready. Shane and I had History first period, we got in there and I took a seat in the front Shane took a seat in the back. I saw the four boys come in the one with the blue hair and the one with the coffee hair took seats next to me. The red and ginger headed boys sat next to Shane. She had her feet propped up on her desk lookin casual. The rest of the students came in, the teacher walked in and set his stuff down and said "Hello class I'm mister. Moron." I heard some light laugh, then I heard someone who I know quite well say "Ay caramba" I kept a straight face, he kept on talking, half the people in class were texting and the other half were almost asleep I looked in the back and the three of them were sitting there.

Shane's p.o.v

I sat in the back listening to my headphones. Then two boys came and sat next too me, the ginger and the red-head. The ginger said "Hey beautiful what's a girl like you doing back here all alone." He tried to put his arm around me I grabbed his arm and said "Senior Ginger if you know what's good for you, you won't do that again." I smirked and our teacher came in he went on "bla,bla,bla History bla,bla,bla mister. Moron." I laughed along with the other boys. I heard say "Now we have two new students Shaye please stand up."'Shaye stood up and turned around and waved, then our teacher said "Leonardo will you please show Shaye around?" The navy head nodded then he said "Now Shane please stand up." I stood up then sat back down then he said "Michelangelo and Raphael please show around Shane." Then the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and ran down to Shaye.

I said "Hola, mi amiga! What do we have next?" She looked at her schedule then a football player pushes her aside and said to me "Hey there Angle, what's says you come over tonight and I'll show you a good time?" I roundhouse kicked him and sucker punched him in the jaw. Then I said "That's what you get for shoving my sista you Hijo de tu puta madre!" I saw people watching and I growled they all ran off, Shaye ran over to me and put a hand on my shoulder I looked back and said "Those anger management class are a waste of money." We walked to class then Raph,Mike,Leo, and their other brother what's his name Donnie! Yeah walked up next to us the walked on the other side of Shaye, I got tired of this and said "Ya know I won't bite! Aye caramba is this what the world coming to?!" The rest of the day went good and I wasn't sent to the office! SWEET!

Shaye and I were walking home then I got a nagging feeling in the back of my head. I pushed it aside then someone shoved me in an alleyway. I heard someone yell "Knock out the Spanish she'll get in the way." Then they tried to shove me into a wall but I ducked and kicked someone. Then I saw about fifteen gang members with lead pipes and chains. I pulled out my sias, then I saw the guys I whistled really loudly. They looked over, and ran over, I started fighting. Then someone stabbed my side I let out a bloodcurdling scream. I saw the boys turn into turtles then I blacked out.

Shaye's p.o.v

I felt someone cover my mouth and pull me away from Shane, then the tried to knock her out. I tried to struggle I saw the guys then heard an ear piercing whistle. Then a moment later Shane got stabbed in the side I tried to struggle against the man then he let go I looked back to see a blue masked, walking, talking mutant turtle?! I don't care right now I said "Thanks!" I ran over to Shane and checked her pulse. It was faint I started to cry then I heard " Ohh Hijo de tu puta Madre that hurt! Hey sissy its ok I'll be fine." Then the red masked turtle ran over to us I unsheathed my katanas he said "Shaye it's ok it's me Raph!" Then I felt Shane grab onto my ankle, I nodded I moved out of the way. He picked up Shane and whispered something in her ear. She smiled and the winced then Raph yelled "Leo! Shane's loosin alot of blood we got to get her and Shaye to the lair!" Then Leo picked me up and we ran across the rooftops for a few minutes. We got down into the sewers, I looked at Leo and said "Um Leo you can put me down now." He blushed and set me down, Donnie and Raph ran Shane to the I guess lab? I cried, Leo put his hand on my shoulder, I looked back he opened his arms and I fell into his arms they were like my brothers strong and protective.

* * *

Hope everyone likes it should I continue? Ohh also people who read Foster Isn't so Bad I'll update soon just havin a writers block but its gone


	2. Chapter 2

New Republic High School

Chapter two: New Friends

I do not own TMNT only my OC'S also the song "We are" belong to KARI JOBE

* * *

Shane's p.o.v

I woke up in a strange room I was laying on a bed wait where was Shaye?! I sat up so quick I felt like someone was stabbing me again I yelled out. Then I saw a four turtles and Shaye run in. I felt Shaye ease me back down onto the bed. Then I said "Ok mi amigos no es que no estoy muy agradecido, pero ¿por qué estás tortugas mutantes?" They all looked at blue mask he said "She said ok my friends not that i'm not grateful but why are you mutant turtles" I said "usted habla español?" He smiled and said "Si." Then Red said "Um English por va vor?" I smiled and said "Sorry I speak in Spanish without knowing at times." Then a mutant rat came in I stared at him he said "Hello, my sons have told me about you." Shaye and I looked down and blushed. Then April walked in I said "April?!" She froze and said "Hey Shane what's up?" I gave her my unamused look, she said "Remember my friend Donnie who I told you about?" I nodded, she said "Well here he is." The turtle with the purple bandana walked over to her and put his arm around her, I said (with my voice rising very fast) "usted ha estado saliendo con un caminar hablando tortuga mutante y nunca me dijiste dama que tienes que dar algunas explicaciones!" Everyone looked at me then the blue boy said "lo siento abril no le dijo a usted, pero por favor, cálmate." Then I said "¿cómo diablos se supone que debo mantener la calma cuando estoy en una habitación rodeado de tortugas mutantes? se espera que sea la calma!" I tried to calm down but it didn't frickin work. Shaye came over and put a hand on my shoulder, and I calmed down. I took a deep breath and said "Sorry this is just ya know a lot to take for yelling." The rat said "It is alright my child, now would you like to know know how we became like this?" I nodded and he started.

Shaye's p.o.v

I watched Shane's face as he told her the story. Then she heard Orku Saki, her face became blank. Master Splinter finished and we all looked at her, then all of the sudden a tear rolled down her cheek. She said in a hushed voice "He killed my mami and papi." Raph put a hand on her shoulder, after a minute she stood up and walked over to the exit (with a slight limp) she walked out and everyone just sat there. Then I said "Well that went better than expected." Then Leo said "Raph why don't you go talk to her." Raph was already gone.

Raph p.o.v

I watched her face during the story, when she heard Orku Saki, her face became blank. I know that face, it's the face I put on when I'm having a flashback moment. The I heard her whisper "He killed my mami and papi." I put my hand on her shoulder, she let me keep it there for a minutes then she got up and walked to the exit. Leo said something but I already was out the door. Then I heard Shane singing she was singing something, and she was really good I listened...

Every secret, every shame

Every fear, every pain

Live inside the dark

But that's not who we are

We are children of the day

So wake up sleeper, lift your head

We were meant for more than this

Fight the shadows conquer death

Make the most of the time we have left

We are the light of the world

We are the city on a hill

We are the light of the world

We gotta, we gotta, we gotta let the light shine

We are the light of the world

We are the city on a hill

We are the light of the world

We gotta, we gotta, we gotta let the light shine

Let the light shine, let the light shine

We are called to the spread the news

Tell the world the simple truth

Jesus came to save, there's freedom in His Name

So let it all break through

We are the light of the world

We are the city on a hill

We are the light of the world

We gotta, we gotta, we gotta let the light shine

We are the light of the world

We are the city on a hill

We are the light of the world

We gotta, we gotta, we gotta let the light shine

Then she stopped, I said "Do you want to talk about it?" She shook her head no, then after a few minutes of silence she said "Have you ever seen someone killed?" I said "No, why?" She said "You wouldn't understand." I grabbed her hand and said "Then help me understand." She sighed and said " Saki killed my mami and papi right in front of me then left me in a burning house to die!" Can I make it simpler for you mi amigo?!" I stepped back then said "I know what your going thru, emotional pain that you want to go away but it won't." I waited for her to react she looked at me with a blank expression then said "You want to understand, I can make you but you have to be willing to listen, can you do that?" I nodded and she said "Central Park Friday night midnight." Then she smiled and walked off.

* * *

usted ha estado saliendo con un caminar hablando tortuga mutante y nunca me dijiste dama que tienes que dar algunas explicaciones-means-you've been dating a walking talking mutant turtle and you never told me lady you've got some explaining to do!

lo siento abril no le dijo a usted, pero por favor, cálmate-Means-I'm sorry april didn't tell you but please calm down

cómo diablos se supone que debo mantener la calma cuando estoy en una habitación rodeado de tortugas mutantes? se espera que sea la calma-Means-how the hell am I supposed to stay calm when I'm in a room surrounded by mutant turtles? I'm expected to be calm


End file.
